codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Square Squad/Transcript
Cutscene The screen shows US Newscaster reporting about invasion of Middle East. U.S. Newscaster:'After hours of invasion, there's still no response from U.S. Forces. U.S. Army reports that Illuminati's new leader Aprile is still at large. Middle East is in panic at this time. ''Sergeant Raul Jackson turns TV off with remote-control. 'Sgt. Jacskon:'I can't believe it. She knew that we would be here. Jackson rests his hand on his face, annoyed. A Marine reassures. 'Pvt. Westboy:'Don't be so worried, Jackson. Sooner or later, we'll find her. The camera switches Griggs and Vasquez sitting on table. Griggs drinks a can of Coke. 'Vasquez:'Griggs. 'Griggs:'Yes, Lieutenant. 'Vasquez:'If we survive from this invasion, come to my country named Mexico, O.K.? 'Griggs:'Allright, dude. As ya wish. A Marine comes to Vasquez and Griggs with radio. 'Cpl. Styles:'Sir, Command is online for ya. Vasquez takes radio. 'Vasquez:'Warlord, this is Vasquez. 'Warlord:'Lieutenant. We have a stranded Abrams near the overpass. Callsign "TankLord". And a Marine team is pinned down in there, over. 'Vasquez:'Solid copy, Warlord. We're oscar mike to there. Out. '''Squad August, 20:50:21 Raul Jackson Marine Division, USMC in Saudi Arabia Vasquez:'''Our Marine team is pinned down near overpass. We gotta help' em outta there. Let's go! 'Cpl. Ryan:'Movin', movin'. 'Pvt. Maritza:'Clear. Keep movin' up! Marines move on to across the bridge. But suddenly, gunfire rips down on the team from wrecked hotel northeast of bridge. 'Ssgt. Sykes:'Ambuuuush! 'Cpl. Styles:'Contact right! Contact right! 'Griggs:'Provide supressin' fire to the wrecked hotel. We gotta move forward! They continue to advance under heavy fire. An Apache is seen getting shot down. 'Jackson:'Starstreak! They shot Sierra-1 down. 'Griggs:'Jackson! Shut up for now. They reach hotel. 'Vasquez:'Switch to night vision now. They begin to clear hotel. Jackson gets inside of the hotel. 'Griggs:'Sergeant Jackson. You and Marion head up the stairs. We'll cover this floor. Go! Jackson and Marion head up the stairs. An Illuminati Soldier gets Marion attacked. Jackson has about a second to save him. If Marion is saved... 'Pvt. Marion:'Thank ya fur savin' me. They enter the second floor. 'Jackson:'Watch yer fire! We're on the second floor. 'Pvt. Resthan:'Roger that. Shifting fire. They engage a group of Illuminati Force. Then, Jackson clears out MG nest. 'Vasquez:'Hit their flank with their machine gun. Shoot' em thru wall! Jackson mans the MG and plows down the enemy's flank. 'Warlord:'Be advised, more enemy troops are convergin' on the tank. Get there as soon as possible. 'Vasquez:'Roger that, we' re workin' on it. Out! They move down stairs to the restaurant. They try to avert rapid fire but more Illuminati soldiers engage against Marine. 'Griggs:'Sir, there's a ton of them out there. 'Vasquez:'Shut up and keep' em pinned down. 'Griggs:'Roger that. SUPRESSIN' FIRE! Marines pin them down. A Marine is seen coming out with Javelin. 'Vasquez:'UAV Recon is spotted enemy tanks headed overpass' way. Pvt.Ethan. Get on the roof and hit' em with Javelin. 'Marine(Pvt. Ethan):'Right away, sir! Marine Soldier with Javelin gets shot down. 'Cpl. Harris:'Pvt. Ethan is down. Ethan's down. Jackson, get the Javelin. 'Vasquez:'Jackson, get the Javelin and on the second floor so ya can take out that armor. Jackson gets the Javelin. 'Cpl. Styles:'Hit those vehicles at the far end of the bridge. Hurry! Jackson takes aim, locks on. The first armor is destroyed. 'Cpl. Styles:'Target destroyed!; Nice one!; Good shot, man! Jackson destroys the remaining armors. Then, Jackson meets up with his squad and Saudia Arabian Armed Forces. A Saudia Arabic Soldier cuts through fence with acid spray. They pull out the fence and Marines-Arabic Forces make their way thru the flare-lit slums underneath the overpass to reach "TankLord" at the bog. 'TankLord:'Lt.Vasquez. We're takin' heavy fire on our position north of the overpass. Where the hell are ya? 'Vasquez:'We're almost there. Hang on! 'Cpl. Styles:'Tank's on the other side of the overpass. C'mon, let's get back to squad. They arrive at the bog. 'Vasquez:'Alpha Six. What's yer status, over? 'Sgt. Barnes:'We're still surrounded, sir. There's just four of us left but the tank is still okay, over. 'Vasquez:'Contact to the east and more flanking to the south. Hold the perimeter! 'TankLord:'Bravo Six. This is TankLord. Main gun is offline but our machine gun is still online. 'Vasquez:'Suicide Bombers are movin'. Don't let 'em get TankLord destroyed. ''They defend the tank against suicide bombers. "If the player fails to kill them fast enough, one of 'em will come near the tank and be destroyed". '''They succeed to defend.'' 'Warlord:'Bravo Six. This is Warlord. More hostlies assembling to the apartment across the bog, over. 'Vasquez:'Sierra Two, Bravo Six. Request air support for fire mission, over. 'Warlord:'Uh, negative, Bravo Six. There's a ZPU in south of yer position. Until ya take it out, we CANNOT risk in sendin' any more choppers, over. 'Vasquez:'Jackson, you must take ZPU out. Lopez, Gaines. Cover him. 'Lopez:'All right, Jackson. Let's move out. They move to the south of their position as soon as they engaged hostile group. 'Lopez:'Jackson, plant the C4 on ZPU. C'mon! Jackson plants C4. 'Lopez:'Good job. Let 's get to a safe distance. Jackson explodes ZPU. 'Vasquez:'Good Job, Jackson. I can get air support but they need our exact location. Throw IR Beacon and get their attention, out. Jackson throws out IR Beacon unless it is too close. Two Apaches are seen coming in from northeast. 'Pilot Captain Keating:'Okay. Positive ID on yer sparkle. We're comin' in hot from northeast. 'Pilot Captain Keating:'Stand by... Two Apaches begin to fire their rockets and guns on the apartment with six floors.The building is supressed. 'Pilot Captain Pelayo:'Uh, two. Ya see anyone left down there? 'Pilot Captain Keating:'Negative. We got 'em. 'Pilot Captain Keating:'Copy that. All targets were destroyed. Good work, out. They get outta warzone. 'Vasquez:'Command. LZ is secure. Bring in the engineers so let's get tank repaired. 'Warlord:'Roger that. They're on the way. Out. 'Griggs:'Squad. Regroup at the tank. Let's go! They regroup at the tank where Vasquez will sketch a plan about defensive position. 'Vasquez:'Listen up. We don't have much time to get this tank outta here. We'll take up the defensive positions around the bog here, here and here and buy the engineers some time to get tank repaired. Oorah? Category:Call of Duty: Time and Fate/Transcipt